Every Heart
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: Oneshot Song fic. Takes a look into the live of Inuyasha and Co. after someone's death. To the song 'Every Heart' by BoA, the 4th Inu Ending.


**_Every Heart_**  
  
Pained tears welled up in his troubled eyes as he looked down at the grave infront of him. Amber eyes scanned over the headstone, tears landing on the fresh dirt as he bent down.  
  
_Kagome Higurashi _

_Born- 1989 __Died- 2010 _

_An Angel in Waiting_  
  
He couldn't take it, he missed her so much, he loved her more than anything. "Daddy!" A little girl with silver hair and brown/amber eyes ran up to her father, her dog like ears twitching on top of her head. She was just turning 5 this year, but already she would have to do without her mother.  
  
Opening his arms, Inuyasha caught his daughter, holding her tight. "Daddy, when's Momma coming back?" He sighed as he pulled back, stareing into his little girl's eyes. "Chiryo, your mother's not coming back..I don't know if you're old enough to understand that yet..but it's just going to be you and me from now on."  
  
The sadness showed in her brown/amber depths, but she nodded her head and hugged her Daddy tightly, not wanting to cry.  
  
_--If there were many tears falling down, _

_Every heart would become gentle _

_If everybody expresses what they think, _

_Every heart can be satisfied--  
_  
Miroku sighed as he watched from afar with his wife and two children. Aki was his youngest child being 4 years old, and the girl. She was beautiful like her mother with blue eyes and long black hair, and at the moment she was dressed in a pink flower kimono and holding her mother's hand. His other child was Karuno, the oldest by 2 years. He had brown eyes and short black hair, and at the moment he was wearing what a male demon exterminator would wear.  
  
He knew that it must be hard on Inuyasha and Chiryo at the moment. Inuyasha had lost the love of his life for the second time, and Chiryo had lost her mother, the person that she counted on. _'But then again, it's not easy for Shippou either..'_ He thought to himself, remembering the kitsune pup that thought of Kagome as his mother for many years.  
  
_--I was frightened by the neverending night, _

_So I prayed to the distant stars--  
_  
Later that night, Inuyasha looked out of the window of his room in the hut that he shared with Kaede, Shippou, and his daughter. The moon was shining brightly and that only seemed to make him more irritable. It reminded him of Kagome and how she used to always be smiling, even when he treated her wrong. He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, he didn't want to sleep, it scared him that he might not wake up again, just like Kagome.  
  
"Dear God, please watch over my family and friends. Help to heal our wounded souls and hearts as we deal with this great pain..." Inuyasha mumered as he looked up at the stars, seeing the constellations appear before his eyes.  
  
_--In endlessly repeating time, _

_We were searching for love, _

_Because we wanted to become stronger, _

_We look up to the faraway sky--_  
  
Chiryo shook her head, making tears fall onto her futon as she looked over at her brother, Shippou, who was already fast asleep, his tail twitching every once in a while. _'How can he sleep? Momma's never coming back...'_ The little girl thought to herself, remembering her father's words and a conversation that they'd had a few days ago, after her mother's death.  
  
_"I don't wanna go to sleep Daddy! Momma went to sleep and she never woke up!" Chiryo cried out as she tried to keep from letting her father tuck her in. Inuyasha sighed as he looked down at her, his eyes holding an unknown emotion in them. "Chiryo honey, your Momma was very sick and that's why she didn't wake up. You don't have to be afraid to sleep, just remember when your mother was here, remember the good times."  
  
--The two of us, smiling, meet here, _

_Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams _

_Sadness has no effect on us, _

_Every heart gains happiness when it flies--  
_  
_Many Years Later_  
  
A 15 year old Chiryo waved goodbye to her father as she started off on her journey with her friends: Aki, Karuno, Higari, Shippou, and Kirara. Higari was the newest addition to the line of demon exterminators and was the second daughter of Sango and Miroku. She was just turning 10 and had blue/brown eyes and black hair and was wearing exterminator clothes like her mothers.  
  
_--Someday our souls will unite, _

_We will give peaceful approval--_  
  
This group of friends, a Inu hanyou, three demon exterminators with Karuno being a monk also, a kitsune youkai, and a fire cat youkai. They were starting off on their adventure to find the newly restored Shikon No Tama and travel all over Japan, like their parents before them. At Chiryo's side was an old sword in a polished sheath, the sword was Tetsusaiga, the sword that belonged to her father.  
  
They would soon meet up with their other friends, Inutaisho and Sesshomaruto, the two hanyou twins, their parents being Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin.  
  
_--In endlessly repeating time, _

_We know why we are living _

_We go through the nighttime laughing, _

_Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on--  
_  
A few tears fell down the hanyou's face as he watched his daughter walk away with her family. "Don't worry about her Inuyasha, they will all watch over each other." Sango said from her place beside Miroku, wondering if they should have actually let them go. "She reminds me so much of her mother, but there's no need to dwell in the past." He replied, sighing as he turned to face his friends. Both of them nodded, and then walked off towards the center of the forest, Inuyasha following close behind them.  
  
_--Memories of everything has settled, _

_This is a warm place to be _

_The stars seperate us from the future, _

_We are always so brillant, _

_So shine--_  
  
Inuyasha smiled as they made it to the Bone Eaters Well, being greeted by their friends: Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Myouga, Totosai, and Keade. They met like this once every year, leaving their kids at home, they had a picnic together and talked about old times. This was perhaps the only time that Inuyasha could think of Kagome without his heart wrenching painfully in his chest, he was among friends and family, and that's how it always was and always would be.  
  
_--In endlessly repeating time, _

_We were searching for love, _

_Because we wanted to become stronger, _

_We look up to the faraway sky--_  
  
_Many More Years Later_  
  
Tears welled up in her troubled eyes as she looked down at her father, he was slipping away from her, just like everyone else had. In the past 5 years she had lost so many: Miroku, Sango, Keade and Rin to just name a few. It hurt her so much to know that now she would be losing the father that she loved so dearly. Chiryo looked over at her husband, Karuno, standing by her side to comfort her.  
  
"Please father, don't go....I need you..." She cried out, falling to her knees beside his bed. Inuyasha looked up, weak from all the blood that he'd lost and from being wounded fatally. "Chiryo, my beautiful Chiryo...your mother's waiting for me...Kagome is waiting for me and I don't want to make her wait any longer.." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she nodded, understanding. "Then go with god's grace..." She mummered before he closed his eyes and his clawed hand fell from her's.  
  
_--In endlessly repeating time, _

_We know why we are living _

_We go through the nighttime laughing, _

_Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on--_  
  
_A woman smiled as she looked down into the eyes of her beautiful baby girl. Her husband walked into the room, smiling down at his family as he took in his daughter's features. She had beautiful sapphire eyes, and some signs of black hair. "What will we name her?" He asked, looking at his wife with loving eyes. "We'll name her Kagome...Kagome Higurashi..."_  
  
**-----------  
  
Gwg: I hope you guys loved that..and since I didn't do the disclaimer at the beginning, I'll do it now..I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just the ones that I made and the plot of this story. The song is 'Every Heart' by BoA the 4th Ending Theme Song...I really don't know what made me write this..but I did and I hope I do get some reviews or atleast some people that read it, well, It's nice to write for you people, Ja ne!**


End file.
